


Impulses 2

by Vanfu



Series: Impulses [2]
Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - High School, Jim is 15, John has hyperactivity-impulsivity adhd, John is 18, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: John's thoughts about Jim were getting out of control. He hoped taking the first steps into making this friendship a relationship would help with his newest impulses. John's impulses make him want to fool around with Jim but the kid is a minor and John doesn't trust himself to stop at just kissing.





	1. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mark this Underage since John has inappropriate thoughts about Jim, a minor. There will be no actual sex happening in this story though.

It was a late afternoon at Jim's house and John was over to help with homework. John sat on the kid's bed as Jim paced around the room. He was upset about something a teacher said during one of his classes.

Jim had helped John find ways to help with his impulses. One wall in John's room is filled with scribbles in a mix of paint and markers. Jim kept a spare notebooks at his house for John to mess with. He'd sit and rip page after page out or run a pen over and over until the paper tore. What has helped John the most was simply talking about them with Jim but lately some new ones have risen that John hasn't told Jim about.

John zoned out as he focused Jim's moving lips. He wondered how they'd look swollen from kisses or stretched around his dick. John shook his head trying to push that last thought away.

"Are feeling alright?" Jim stopped his small rant to ask.

"How old are you again?"

"I've told you, 15."

John groaned, falling back onto the bed. He'd have to wait three years before he could ask the kid about stuff like that. Sure, he could find someone his age but it wouldn't be the same. John trusted Jim more then anything. They won't officially dating or anything but going behind the kid's back felt like cheating.

Three years was a long time to wait. John wondered how tall Jim would get or if he'd ever grow facial hair. Most importantly would the kid lose his sweet baby cheeks.

* * *

John's parents were going to be out of town the following week. John didn't want to be in a big empty house all by himself that long, so he asked Mr. and Mrs. Halsey if he could stay over at their place. They agreed since he spent some much with Jim already. Jim's brother didn't like the idea but one look from John and he shut up about it.

John brought his school bag, some change of clothes, and a sleeping bag over Sunday night. His parents would be leaving extremely early Monday morning and John would take any excuse to start his plan as soon as possible. His thoughts about Jim were getting out of control. He hoped taking the first steps into making this friendship a relationship would help with his newest impulses.

After diner and finishing weekend homework it was time for the Halsey household to go to bed. John had thought it seemed too early for that but he was a guest in this house and went with the flow. He put his sleeping bag on the floor next to Jim's bed that night. The kid's parents had given him an extra pillow and blanket. They offered John the couch in the living room but he declined saying he didn't want anyone worrying about accidentally waking him up. Besides it won't work with his plans for Jim. 

John wished he could see Jim's sleeping face from his spot on the floor. He pictured the kid with his mouth slightly open with a peek of that pink tongue. John gave himself a mental slap, he'd have to get ahold of himself if he ever wanted to get any sleep.

John dozed off trying to solve math problems in his head.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Nothing too exciting ever happens on a Monday anyway, right?

John was rudely awaken by Jim tripping over him. The kid forgot he was there. He gave a sheepish sorry before dashing out of the bedroom. Every school day morning was a race to the bathroom between the brothers. Their parents lucky had an ensuite.

Sleeping on the floor was not the best decision. John ached all over and was in no hurry to get ready for school. The brothers must of forgotten John was driving them to school today. They didn't have to worry about missing the bus for this whole week. That was probably the biggest reason why Jim's brother, Brian, changed his mind about John staying over.

* * *

 

"Why are you staying at that little kid's house?" Asked one of John's friends at lunch. Jim was still in line to get food. His so-called friends didn't seem to understand why John hung out with Jim so much. Jim and his family were the best influence on John's life right now.

"He's got a nice place," John shrugged. He know his friends didn't really care, they were just jealous that he wasn't partying with them anymore. They still thought of his impulses as harmless pranks and missed how 'fun' he used to be.

* * *

 

It was a strange concept for John to eat dinner as a family. At his house they would eat whenever and wherever. He usually ate while watching tv in his bedroom.

Jim and Brian set the table. John helped Mrs. Halsey with the cooking. They all sat down for dinner after Mr. Halsey come home from work. They formed a circle of hands and said grace together before eating.

John had never felt like he was apart of something until now. He felt like family.

 


	3. Tuesday

It was the middle of September but the heat of the summer still lingered. All the possible windows were opened through out the Halsey house. The two brothers complained and wanted the a/c turned but their father didn’t budge.

John, who despite himself, was enjoying the view without the a/c. Jim had been walking around in nothing but a pair of shorts that were smaller then the ones the kid wore for gym. John would know. Sometimes his study hall teacher would let students go to the gym if they didn’t have any schoolwork to do. The P.E. teacher didn’t mind. There were already a few tournaments going on between the study hall and P.E. students.

The kid had complained about the heat all day at school. John put the a/c in his car on full blast for him on their drive back to Jim’s house. The blond was still staying over while his folks were out of town. The soft sigh of relief Jim let out at the feel of the cool air made something in John’s stomach turn.

Jim had put the new shorts on as soon he got home. It seemed John was the only one in the house having an ‘issue’ with Jim’s fashion choses. He was distracted most by Jim's long legs and his hairless chest.

The brothers were doing their homework on the living room before dinner. John was watching the local news on tv or at least trying to. Jim was laying his stomach kicking his legs in the air. Once again John's thoughts drifted to what Jim would look like as an adult.

The blond nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright, John?" It was Mrs. Halsey. The woman was beginning to think of John as another son and payed close attention to him.

"I think the heat's getting to me."

"Why don't you get a drink of water and lay down in Jim's bed for a bit. I'll have someone call you down for dinner later, ok?"

John went to the kitchen for a glass of water then headed upstairs, taking one last look at Jim.

The kid's room wasn't much cooler but there was a slight breeze coming in through the window. John removed his shirt and laid on top of the covers. The kid's bed was plenty soft.

He most have been more tired then he thought for when he woke up it was dark outside. John looked around the room for Jim but didn't find him. He quietly went down stairs and found the kid asleep on the couch, still wearing those awful shorts.

John found leftovers in the fridge that were saved for him. He ate it cold not wanting to make too much noise trying to warm them up.

He throw the blanket that was on the back of the couch over Jim before heading back upstairs. He hoped he could get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little self-indulgent. ;)


	4. Wednesday

Mr and Mrs Halsey had a business banquet to attend tonight a few towns over and place John in charge since he was the oldest. 

"Now I left a casserole in the oven for you and the boys to eat. We should be back late so don't wait up for us. We'll call you when we get there and before we left," explained Mrs Halsey. The woman was all flustered about leaving the kids alone. She pointed out the list of emergency numbers on the fridge three times to John. 

John waved goodbye on the front porch until their car was out of sight. Then he made a beeline for the kitchen. He opened the oven to find one ugly casserole. 

"I'm not eating that," exclaimed Jim as he looked over John's shoulder. 

"We have to at least try," John didn't want to hurt Mrs Halsey's feelings. 

"Our mom sucks at making casseroles trust us," Brian added. The two brothers went on to list all the disasters their mother had ever cooked. They praised John for helping their mom with dinner all this week. 

"Alright, I'll order us a pizza. Then we're doing homework." 

They didn't have much work to do for a Wednesday night. The teachers usually waited to gave out the bigger stuff for the weekend. Jim voiced his worries about a class project they were starting on Friday. 

The pizza came just as they were finishing up their work. John flipped through the tv guide to found a movie for them to watch while they ate. There were only three playing on tv tonight that had yet to start. Their picks were The Godfather Part 1, Grease, or some foreign flick called Turkish Fruit. The brothers didn't want to watch some stuffy European film and John didn't want to watch a musical, so they settled on The Godfather. 

The brothers were singing along to the end credits of some tv show while John destroyed their pizza evidence. Their movie was about to start in a few minutes when Mrs Halsey called to check in. Brian picked up the phone and told her about finishing their homework already. She asked so many questions that Brian lost track. Mr Halsey finally had to take the phone from her.

Their movie began at a wedding filled with music and people. Many of the characters talked among themselves. 

"Guys can't really have dicks that big, can they?" Jim asked out loud after a woman on the screen showed her friends the size of husband's length with her hands.

"Sure they do. I see them all the time in porn mags," Brian said. John suppressed his laughter at the two boys. 

Jim cringed at the next scene. The woman's husband was cheating on her with a bridesmaid in one of the bathroom. 

"That has to hurt." 

I'd be gentle with you, Jim, John wanted to say out loud but he wasn't sure how Brian would respond to that comment. Even though John was close with the Halsey family there were still a lot of things he didn't know about them.

None of them enjoyed the horse head moment. 

They made popcorn during one of the commercial breaks. Jim sat between John and Brian on the couch to share the popcorn bowl. The story began to drag on. At the hour mark Jim had fallen asleep on John's shoulder. Brian was still trying to tough it out but soon lost. John was the only awake but he was no longer watching the movie. He cautiously ran his hand through Jim's soft hair. He didn't want to wake the kid. John lightly nuzzled the top of Jim's head, taking in the kid's scent. 

Everyone was startled when the phone rang an hour or so later. The movie credits were rolling and John had even noticed. He pulled away from Jim quickly to picked up the phone. It was Mr Halsey saying they were on their way back and that they should be in bed by the time they get home. 

John was getting nervous as everyone headed for bed. He still hadn't told Jim how he felt about him. John had his impulses under control for the past few days, being around a real family atmosphere and having a routine helped him more then he thought it would.Yesterday was rough day for him though. That image of Jim's short-shorts were burned into his memory, not that he minded. 

He fell asleep thinking up a plan of how to finally confess his love for Jim before his time ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked The Godfather mostly for the dick scenes and it being a long movie. SillyBoyBlue suggested Grease (I wasn't sure how I'd write them singing) and Mad Max (I haven't watched that one yet.) I throw in a Turkish Delight joke since that's where young John's faceclaim is from.


	5. Thursday

By Thursday Brian was beginning to see why John really wanted to stay over at their house, not because he'd be lonely in his own empty house but because the guy wanted to get closer to his little brother. Mr and Mrs Halsey hadn't seemed to noticed, they just thought the boys were being best friends. Brian know he was right after seeing John cuddling up to his sleeping brother last night during their movie proved it. Let's not forget Tuesday's fiasco with Jim's damn short. He'd caught John staring at his brother for a little too long a handful of times that day. John was a smart bastard blaming it on the heat when Mrs Halsey asked about his redden face.

* * *

Brian stopped in his tracks when he heard a deep groan from Jim's room as he walked by. His brother had his door shut and he know for sure that John was in there with him. Brian pressed his ear to door.

"John, it's too big," Brian heard Jim whine. "It's not going to fit."

"You have to relax, I'll fit right in. Trust me." John replied. Jim let out another groan.

Brian was horrified. John won't be trying do it with his little brother while their parents were still home, would he? He know the guy liked Jim but this was taking it too far. Brian summon up all his older brother courage. He was going to bust in there and give John a piece of mind.

"Brian! Why are you eavesdropping on your brother?"

He spun around to find his dad standing behind him.

"It's not what you think. It's John, that guy's a pervert!"

"That young man is a saint. He does more around this house then you two boys."

"Oh, yeah? I'll prove it!" Brian throw Jim's bedroom door wide open. He was hoping to find the two in a compromising position. Instead they found John holding a chair steady for Jim while the kid tried to fit something in the top of his closet.

"What are doing, Jim?" Mr Halsey asked.

"John's helping me clean my room," Jim answered. He almost had the shoebox filled with ? shoved in with all the ones in his closet.

Mr Halsey shoot Brian a look. The teen took off in a huff. He was not about to admit defeat.

Brian know there had to be something up with John. The guy gave some lame excuse so he could sleep in Jim's room for crying out loud.

* * *

"So you think I'm pervert?" John asked Brian that night. They were alone in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes after dinner.

"Yeah, I do."

John gave him a sharp look that sent shivers down his spine. Brian had heard the rumors around school about this guy. He didn't want to believe someone like that was hanging around his brother.

"I don't like how you're acting around my brother," Brian stated. "The way you stare at him is disgusting. My parents might not notice but I do."

"We're just friends," John said, his voice shaking. He know he was lying to Brian and to himself.

"Bullshit!" Brian yelled right into John's face."I saw the way you were touching on Jim last night!"

"What's all this yelling about," Mrs Halsey asked checking in on them. She hadn't been to make out what they were talking about.

"Nothing," Brian said leaving the kitchen.

"I guess I'll help you finish the dishes then, John."

Mrs Halsey noticed John was acting strange as she walked closer to the sink. The dish water had turned pink. John had taken one of the streak knives and made a shallow cut on his palm while Brian was yelling at him. He'd rather hurt himself then someone else. Jim would never forgive him if he did something to his brother.

* * *

He slept on the living room couch for the first time that night.

Mrs Halsey helped clean and bandage his cut. She didn't think it was too serious but she wanted him to keep an eye on it. She sent the boys upstair so she could talk alone with John in the living room. He told her a little about his impulses and how he was doing so well until Brian had yelled at him, John left out the real reason for Brian's angry with him.

Mrs Halsey got him his blanket and pillow from Jim's room. She told her youngest that John would be sleeping downstairs tonight. Jim understood.

She gave the young man, whom she thought of as another son, a kiss goodnight on the forehead. She'd have to have a talk with Brian soon and found out what he'd done to make someone want to cut themselves. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started as a humorous chapter turned dark quick. It works out well since next chapter is pretty heavy too.


	6. Friday

John tried to contain his frustration after Jim told him during lunch that he didn't need a ride home that day. The kid was going over to some girl's house to study. John's friends were thrilled that they'd finally get to hang out with him again.

John spent the rest of the school day wondering how Jim just magically made himself a new friend. Brian was already pissed off with him and now Jim was ditching him. Why couldn't the kid invite that dumb girl over to his house instead so John could keep an eye on them.

He was being crazy. The kid didn't even know John's real feelings for him. John had planned to tell Jim tonight but now these plans were ruined.

After school Jim found John in the parking lot. He was joking around with his friends.

"Can you pick me up at Nash's place at nine?" Jim asked handing John a slip of paper with her address written on it.

"Whatever." John stuffed the note in his coat pocket without looking at it. He turned his attention back to his friends, ignoring the kid.

"Is your friend always like that?" Nash asked as they walked to her mom's car.

"Not really."

* * *

 

"Why are you so hung up on that little kid?"

John give a halfhearted grin and took another drink. They were hanging out in one of his friends' basement. Someone had stolen their dad's beer.

"Yeah, like what are you going to do when you go off to college or whatever?"

John had been pushing those thoughts back farther and farther. His parents asked almost everyday if he'd picked a college to attend yet. He was sick of it. Just as he felt he was getting better something would ruin what little progress he's made.

John had grown to love Jim dearly, even if the kid didn't know it. His biggest fear was that Jim would forget all about him when he left for college.

He shoved those thoughts down farther with more beer. He wanted to forget about Jim and his whole family for awhile.

That didn't last long enough for John because through his drunken haze he remembered he had to pick Jim up at nine. He kept looking at the clock until it was time for him to leave. His friends didn't blink an eye about him driving drunk. They were just disappointed he was leaving them again.

* * *

 

John stumbled up to the front door. He pushed the doorbell for longer than he should have. An angry woman answered.

"I'm here to pick up Jim."

The woman heisted before she told him to wait outside while she went to go get Jim. The kid was in high spirits as he came out. John became more frustrated at the thoughts of what Jim had done with that girl.

"Come on," John practically growled.

Jim could smell beer on the blond's breath.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Jim asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a buzz." John got into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him.

Jim got in too. He was scared to death but no one else could give him a ride home. Besides he couldn't leave John alone like this no matter what.

They weren't on the road long before John pulled into a closed store's empty parking lot. He turned the car off and looked over at Jim.

John roughly grabbed the kid. He pulled him close, crushing their mouths together. Jim kissed back enjoying the strange moment. Then John began to get rougher, breaking the skin on Jim's lip. The kid pushed him away.

"John, stop it."

The blond ignored him as he attacked the kid's neck. His hand sliding lower to the front of Jim's jeans.

"I said stop it, John!" Jim punched him in the stomach. John finally backed off.

"Damn it, Jim. Just let me do this!"

"No! Why are acting like this?"

"I don't know!" Shouted John. He let out a frustrated sob as he turned away from Jim. "I’m just so fucking scared. I’m scared of this, of myself, of everything. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to think of me as a damn pervert. I just," John took a deep breath. "I just want to touch you in ways I'm not supposed to."

"It's because you think of me as a kid isn't it?"

John nodded. They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Jim turning thought after thought around in his head.

"Do you think you’ll still like me by the time I turn eighteen?”

“Of course! I love being around you,” John answered bringing the kid into a hug. His impulses were gone for the moment. John could simply enjoyed holding Jim close without his unwanted thoughts getting in the way.

"Then you can have me on my eighteenth birthday," Jim whispered in John's ear. The blond let out a deep moan at the idea. Jim blushed hard from the raw sound.

"Promise?" John asked pulling back to look into the kid's eyes.

"Promise," Jim gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now, let's go home."

John smiled warmly at him. They both got out of the car and started to the long walk home. Jim slipped his hand into John's and kept it there the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thanks to SillBoyBlue for proofreading this chapter!


	7. Saturday

All though John would miss their company, he would not miss sleeping on Jim's floor. The older teen's parents were coming back today around noon. He hoped his slight hangover would be gone by then.

Mr and Mrs Halsey didn't give them too much of a hard time coming home late after hearing what happened. They couldn't scold John too much because in the end he wasn't really their son. They let the boys go to bed and told them they'd talk more about it later.

John took to the time to watch Jim's sleeping face in the morning light. The kid was always up before him on school days. He remembered the promise they made last night. He was going to do his best not to ruin it in any way.

John got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He returned to Jim's room to find the kid awake.

"Did I wake you up?" John asked. The sleepy teen shook his head no. John walked over and sat on the edge of Jim's bed, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"I know it!" Shouted Brain from the open doorway.

"Shut up, Brian! No one cares," Jim yelled back, then sat up to complete their kiss.

Brian did nothing but glare at the new couple the rest of morning.

* * *

 

Saturday was the only day they were allowed to eat breakfast in the living room. They were watching reruns of H.R. Pufnstuf. John teasingly asked Jim if he could start calling him Jimmy. The kid shoot an evil look his way.

The three boys played catch with a football in the backyard after the kiddy tv shows ended for the day. Brian had a good arm for throwing. He said his P.E. teacher told him to try out for the football team the next chance he had.

"John," Mr. Halsey shouted from the patio door, "Your parents are home."

They all headed inside. John's things were sitting next to the front door.

"Do you two want a ride to school on Monday?" John asked the brothers. He didn't really want to leave just yet. He dreaded seeing his parents and being stuck inside such an unloving house after seeing what a real family is suppose to be like.

"Yes, please," Jim answered for them. Even if Brian didn't like the guy he could agree it was nicer to drive to school then take the slow bus.

Jim walked John to his house. The kid wanted to hold his hand but decided against it. 

* * *

 

"Welcome back," John's mother greeted from the couch, her eyes never leaving the tv screen.

"Where's dad at?"

"Garage."

John shrugged. He'd pick a better day for a meet-and-greet for Jim with his parents. They headed upstairs to John's bedroom.

"You're running out of room," Jim chuckled when his saw John's wall of scribbles. You could barely made out the wall's original color under all the ink and paint. There were no pictures or drawing on it just lines and weird shapes. It was one of their first ideas to help with John's impulses when he was alone at home.

John throw his stuff on the floor and sat on his bed. He looked nervous.

"How are we going to make this work?"

Jim smiled and sat down next to John. He gave the older boy a kiss on the cheek.

"We're figurine something out, we're smart kids."

The kid stayed over until it was time for dinner at his house. John walked him to front door.

"So ride to school on Monday?" John asked again.

"Yes," Jim smiled, unfazed by being asked the same question.

John let out a deep sigh before pulling Jim close and giving him a full kiss on the lips. He pulled back searching the kid's face for any disapproval. He found none. Jim only gave him a warm and loving look.

"I'll see you on Monday," Jim said heading out the door. John nodded.

He watched out the open door until Jim made it to his house. The kid gave a wave before going inside.

John closed door and wondered how was he supposed to eat supper with so many butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do one more chapter, an epilogue, to wrap this up a bit nicer.


	8. Epilogue

"Hands in your pockets," Jim ordered John.

They were in the older teen's bedroom and sat facing each other on the bed. John did as he was told and put his hands in his jean's back pockets. He had more control on his impulses for Jim but he could still get too handsy for Jim's comfort.

The kid took John's face in his hands and brought him close for a kiss. Jim starts off soft before John gets too impatient. The blond likes to heat things up quickly.

They pulled away for a moment to caught their breath. John used this opportunity to attack the kid's neck.

"No, John. Only the face," Jim reminded him for the millionth time, bringing John back to his lips.

John groaned. They had been dating for over a week now and the kid would only let him kiss like this and hold hands in public. He just wanted to pull Jim close and smother him with affection.

* * *

 

"Are you aware that your son drinks?" Mrs Halsey asked John's mother. We were sitting the Ryder's living room together while their husbands were outside in the garage.

"Yes, I know," Mrs Ryder answered sounding annoyed, "Is that why you come over here? John is old enough to make his own decisions, what am I to say what he can and can not do."

Your still his mother that's why, Mrs Halsey frowned.

"Well, last weekend he was drunk driving when he picked up my son. Thankfully the boys had agreed to pull over and walk the rest of the way home instead."

The more Mrs Halsey spoke, she realized none of what she was saying would ever get through to this woman. She still went on knowing that, everything Mrs Halsey said was true and from the heart. If John's mother was going to treat him like an adult then Mrs Halsey was going to do the same to her.

* * *

"John, stop it. Do you want me to call our moms up here?" Jim was becoming frustrated. John had tried to kiss his neck again. The older teenage gave him a sour look but Jim stood his ground. This was one of their other rules, they would never make out without someone near by.

Jim rose from the bed to sit at John's desk instead, busying himself with organizing all the objects scattered on it.

"Do you think we'll ever get this to work?" John asked. He thought his impulses would be better but something inside him still wanted more. They had only be dating for a week, a week and John felt like he had to rush things.

"We will," Jim answered. "It's just going to take time and learning. We're not going to be teenagers forever you know."

"Can," John started to asked but stopped. He didn't want to make Jim anymore uncomfortable.

"What? You can ask me, I won't get mad."

"Can I have a hug? I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise," John said, standing up. His hands were still in his back pockets.

Jim waited a moment or two before standing up himself. He wrapped his tight arms around the taller boy. John gave a happy sigh, nuzzling his nose into Jim's soft hair.

It was times like this that gave them both hope that this could really work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. It turned out to be a lot of fun writing this. It's crazy how this big story come out of such a simple request.


End file.
